


Babes and Babies

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, child fic, parent-child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor: Domestic edition. Snip bits from their lives as they try to raise their twin girls, along with the shenanigans of their everyday lives.





	1. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Mother's Day, who wouldn't want to read about our two favorite (we wish) women becoming them. This was planned to be one whole shot but it's turned into maybe two or three full chapters. Hope you enjoy it!!

**9 MONTHS DUE**

The date is closing in sooner and sooner. Lena Audrey Luthor is practically swelling to the point of immobility. She sits on the couch with her feet propped up on the black coffee table in her wife’s apartment with a matching black shaw wrapped around her shoulders. She looks up when she hears a noise and sees Kara standing under the doorway in the dim kitchen light behind her. She was an angel. Quite possibly a piece of heaven fell from the sky and morphed into this beautiful creature could never replicate.

“How you doing, hon?” Kara smiles and goes to sit on the floor where Lena’s feet were in front of her. She starts to kneed them with her ever-so-soft alien hands. “I know there’s not much blood circulation down here so don’t even think about protesting.” She crosses path with Lena’s eye line and gives her a look that reeks of ‘I mean it’.

Lena just throws her head back and laughs, replacing her hands on her stomach that was previously hooked on to a parenting magazine. It’s a good change that she’s finally given up looking at CEO business. She’s on maternity leave of her own company, leaving a perfectly capable replacement. It took Kara a lot of convincing to get here away from tax worries and business relations. She sighs when she looks at the lump of a belly. “God, you guys are going to drag me to my grave you know that? Do you have any idea of how many crunches I need to do for all this extra weight on me?” She talks to her stomach, getting a kick in response. Lena pats her stomach and laughs, “I know I know, Olivia, you want out too, just a little longer.”

Kara purely admires Lena and the way she handles herself in these situations. Coming from a sketchy childhood herself, she knows exactly what NOT to do. She will show these kids what she’s always wanted. Kids, meaning two, she’ll be having two kids as their first child, and sometimes she doesn’t know how to deal. At the same time, though, she knows that one will always have the other. They will be best friends from the womb to the tomb because the universe has stuck them together. Family has never been her thing… That was until Kara Danvers popped up in her life and next thing she knew, there was an engagement ring, a mother and sister-in-law, and now babies. She decided that, if she didn’t like her family before, it was her motive to make her own. That was exactly what she did.

Kara stands up and pulls Lena from her thoughts. She sits on the couch next to her and gently caresses her cheek, “hey, stop thinking for more ha five minutes. You’re going to be great. Our two girls are going to be great. You have nothing to worry about, ok?” Kara looks softly at Lena in the eyes, which quickly calms her down and she cranes her neck to lean it on Kara’s shoulder. She was about to close her eyes but she felt another kick from her stomach.

“Gah! Olivia… do you mind?” She laughs as she tries to get through the pain, but she holds a grimace on her face. The pain comes again and this time it feels like the two are brawling each other inside a small box. “Kara… This doesn’t feel right- ah!” She calls out and hunches over, grasping at her stomach, “Kara this can’t be happening! It’s too early,” Lena was losing all sense of poised and collected. The hormones weren’t helping the typically calm and cool persona.   
  
Kara immediately reached over and grabbed her arms, staying surprisingly calm about this, one of them has to be calm right?

Kara helped Lena stand but she wavered as another contraction came quickly. This was it, the big moment, the one the two have been waiting for ever since the idea was brought up those ten months ago. Kara quickly changes into her suit and hoist Lena carefully in her arms. Much like she did when Lena fell off the top of her building. That was the first moment Kara knew that losing Lena would absolutely destroy her. No enemy or creature would be able to stop her reign of terror. Doing everything in her power to get revenge on whoever killed the love of her life. Kara opens the window and flies out, above the city in the cool late autumn air. November 22, 2016… This is the day…

Kara rushes through the doors, still floating above the floor, and she gets about a hundred single eyes staring at the two.

“Hi, yes, Lena Luthor? Her wife Kara Danvers is trying to get through traffic, and called me to get her wife to the hospital. She’s in labour.” A wheelchair is brought right to the pair and Kara gently places her in the seat. It takes all the self control Lena has ever imagined to not reach out and hold on to Kara- Supergirl.

“Thank you, Supergirl.” She nods and they take her away towards the nursery wing.

Kara leaves the hospital to rush to the side of the building and throw on her civilian clothing, finally giving herself a moment to think clearly. She’s going to be a mother, to two children, with her beautiful wife. She spent the whole first trimester worrying about the color of the nursery and deciding on carpet or wood colors. She hasn’t fully processed the whole thing. Going to a doctor to get pregnant, knowing she doesn’t want to know the reality of a human/ alien child, finding a way to get Lena pregnant all on her own (she still never really understood the science), going through the pregnancy, getting the news about twin, finding names,-god the lost could go on for ages. Kara steps into the hospital in a rushed sense and goes to the desk to ask the lady where Lena was take for a formality and to keep her story straight.

She rushed down the hall at practically super speed and went into the room looking at the commotion. Lena was gripping the sheets and throwing her head back, gritting her teeth. If there was a different context, Kara would be smirking knowing this the reaction she gets from when her and lena- Kara needs to stop thinking for five minutes herself.

Kara takes Lena’s hand and they meet eyes. Every time they look at each other its like falling in love for the first time. It’s that feeling of watching a meteor shower on top of a hill. So sensational you can’t believe the beauty is real. “I got you Lena, you’re ok, you’re safe.” Kara says this and doesn’t look away. Caring for someone else doesn’t scare her, she says words like that to tell herself that everything will be alright. All of this is real and no one is going anywhere, Lena is still here and breathing. Rapidly and harshly, but still breathing. In her pocket she feels her phone vibrate in a certain way that she set it. It was from Alex to the “Supergirl” phone.

She gets one of er hands free from Lena’s death grip, had she been human, her hand would’ve probably been damaged beyond repair at this point. She grabs her phone and answers it.

“Alex! This really isn’t a good time!” she says and looks at Lena, who’s eyes have glossed over with ‘please don’t go’. She listens to Alex describe the alien attack and knows only she could stop this beast.

“Lena… baby, I will be right back. Hold out for like five minutes. I promise I will be back safe and sound before you could say ‘potstickers’.”She holds her hand and kisses her sweating brow.

Kara leaves and just before she gets out the door she looks at Lena one last time. Mouthing ‘I love you’ and then running off. Quickly slamming out an emergency exit and flying into the air, in the process she stripped off her civvies. Flying to the area of concern where she saw an easily 20 foot giant.

“Oh come on! You couldn’t have picked another night to come?” Kara shakes her hand and quickly flies around the goon until it gets dizzy and that’s when she enacts her freeze breath right over its eyes, and she picks it up and sends it to the outskirts of the city in a large open plain where it will lie motionless until the DEO come to collect it. She lands down and looks at Alex in her tactical gear.

“Hey, I had to leave my movie night with Maggie, so don’t think you’re the only one getting punished because of work.” She says without knowledge of the current situation.

Kara rolls her eyes and huffs out a breath, she grabs Alex by the shoulders and says, “Alex! Lena is having our babies! Am I good here?”

Her eyes widen and she searches for words before finally deciding on, “Oh yeah! Go! Go! I’ll get agents on the giant, me and Maggie will be there within the minute! Oh my God! I’m going to be an aunt! AH!” She squeals and Kara can’t help but smile. Kara has been gay long before Alex and they don’t want to mess something up by throwing in a too-early engagement, so they’re a bit slower on the family building than Kara is. She knows the two girls in waiting will be enough trouble on their own, so they’ll be a warm up for when the two of them decide to have a family. Come on. They both have the last name Danvers. That’s a red flag and a magnet for unexplainable trouble. They’ll be bouncing off the walls before are could even blink.

Kara flies up and rushes to the hospital again and this time she plans to stay. Lena is getting worse and worse as the birth gets closer. Kara has taken the spot next to her and grabs both of Lena’s hands. She watches intently as a new life comes into the world. Lena was crying just from the sheer heightening of emotions and she bites her lip hard when the other baby starts to come.

“Come on, Lena! You’re almost done! I believe in you, I’ve always believed in you.” What Kara said seemed to do the trick because the second girl slipped out ten minutes after the first. Looks like they’re going to play the “Older Child” gag up until the end of time.

Lena collapses in a heap of heavy breaths and immense sweat. She looks at Kara with tired green eyes and she smiles weakly. Kara connects their foreheads and plays with the wedding and engagement ring on her finger. Remembering every moment that’s led up to tonight. “I love you Lena Audrey Luthor.”

“And I you, Kara Zor-El,” She says it quiet enough to where only Kara could hear her.

A nurse taps Kara on the shoulder and she turns around to find the two identical baby girls wrapped in the blankets and hats kara gave the hospital about a month ago. Green was to go to the first child, and red to the second one. That’s how this room is designed as well. The walls of the nursery are red on one side and green on the other, the centre has swoops with mixing red and green swirls. They’re going to hate the holidays… “Ma’am? What are their names?” As she hands the green child to Kara and the red one to Lena. The two look at each other and put the sleeping kids side by side. The green one looks with pondering eyes, just looking and taking everything in. They’re both so tiny and fragile, it feels just looking at this new world would cause them to shrivel up. Instead of the calm kid, the green one was, the red, and younger baby tried to swivel out of Lena’s grip.

“Feisty, are we now?” Lena laughs and with the back of her first fingers she strokes the black hair on top of the reckless child and she looks to Kara who had a knowing grin on her face.

The two of them turn to the nurse and together they say, “This one is totally Olivia.” Meaning the older child in green was Adeline. The little creatures made Lena cry. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the cooing children. She blocked out the rest of the world as Kara handed her both children. She looked at the two identical faces. “My babies… you guys will be ok. I will never let anyone hurt you. You’re ours and there is no changing that.” She spoke softly to them and continued to let the happy tears fall down her cheeks. Kara sits down next to her and wipes away the tears.

“Are you ok?” she asked in hope these were just happy tears and not some big regret.

“Yeah,” she laughs and coughs some of the tears away, “just… I thought you were the only incarnation of heaven, but I realized that you are a drop of the sun, and these two were part of the moon, both beautiful and new.”

Kara laughs and gently shoves Lena’s shoulder, “god you sap.”

Lena just cocks up a lips and nods, “A little bit.”

The four of them fell asleep on the little bed. The four person direct family, with a whole big extended family. This was going to get messy but Lena knows she finally has a support system when she took Kara’s hand in marriage. She wouldn’t change it for the world.

ADELINE EMERY LUTHOR-DANVERS; BORN 22 NOVEMBER, 2016 23:16

OLIVIA ROSE LUTHOR-DANVERS; BORN 22 NOVEMBER, 2016 23:27

~~~

**TWINS GETTING SETTLED IN. TWO WEEKS LATER**

Maggie and Alex have never been over more, Lena and Kara have never heard so many nursery rhymes, and everyone never expected Winn to be so clumsy when it came to the twins. When the group was first introduced to Adeline and Olivia Winn was the first one to step up to hold them. He works with high level technology, a child should be no problem. Lena handed him Adeline and he used one free hand to play with her super small hand, “Hey kid, I’m Winn. you’re a tiny one now aren’t you-“ Adeline started to squirm as she was uncomfortable and Winn started to freak out, meaning there was a lot of yelling and arms trying to grab Adeline out of his reach but she squirmed the more he moved and he adjusted his body to her movements. “Baby! Baby! Baby!” He says as Adeline basically rolls out of his arms but Kara rushes in at super speed to catch her gingerly. She’s become really protective about the two because even Lena doesn’t let her hold them sometime. Her strength can get out of hand when she’s excited. She goes away from the group as she cradled the new born to her chest in the rocking chair. Looking at the carpet she eventually went with and looked at the walls of the bright colours. They’re tiny, they’re fragile, they’re so new and perfect, but it terrifies Kara that it could all go away with one mistake.

Meanwhile, outside, Alex practically has Winn shitting his pants with a death stare and Lena taking hold of Olivia in case of any more mishaps. They give Kara some space. They give both mothers some space. This is new for everyone. Maggie and James try to break the small bit of tension over Winn’s insistent apologies.

“Hey, come on Alex, give him a break. He’s a nerd, not a father.” Maggie rest her hands on Alex’s arm to calm her and James talk quietly with Lena.

“Lena, are you ok? Kara has Addie. Everything is ok.” He notices how much Lena finds comfort in Olivia. She can handle her constant need to move, even more so than Adeline. She knows this kid will be a fighter and will try to get her way no matter what. She can appreciate that. Maybe Olivia takes after her more than looks.

“James? Can you hold her for a bit? I’m going to go check on Kara.” He nods and she passes Olivia to him and knocks on the sliding, wooden door to the nursery before opening it. She finds Kara still in the old rocking chair and smiles. Sliding the door behind her closed and she pushes her back against it and slides down to the floor. Watching Kara in the feint light shinning in from behind the shades. Bathing her in golden light to reflect off her golden locks. Kara runs her soft fingers through the black hair on top of Adeline’s head and smiles when Adeline turns her head to see her other mommy. Lena goes to her knees and walks on them to get closer to the two. Running a soft finger over the child’s face.

“Hey, Kara,” she whispers and looks into the gazing blue eyes that were already looking at her “accidents are going to happen, and they will get hurt. You can protect a city, and you can hunt blood thirsty aliens, but kids are dumb and they get hurt. We can’t lock ourselves in a pillow enclosed room and hope for them to be smarter than their years. Or in this case, a couple weeks.” She laughs softly and takes Kara’s hand.

“Lena? Why do you always know what to say? Even when you feel the same way I do about something you can always find words that help solve the problem at hand. Is there a twin I don’t know about that’s able to see the situation from another angle?” Kara laughs and leans her head down to rest on Lena’s.

“Nope. They are the only twins in this family,” she laughs and points down to Adeline who watches the conversation quietly. Even if she can’t understand the words, she knows this is what a healthy relationship looks like. They could’ve easily let the situation pass over and no words to be transpired, but that’s not how they work. Words get the job done. “Just a lot of practice in looking at another side. What do you always tell me? You got me, I’m ok, I’m safe. You seem to forget that’s the exact same thing you say to them. They know you’ll be there. Now listen to your own words. Let’s get back out there ok?” Lena smiled as she stood up and helped Kara up. She leaned down and kissed Adeline on the head, and Kara on the lips. When they turned around they saw Alex and Maggie watching through the slightly parted door. Video camera with a blinking red light.

“My god, Alex! I am going to kill you! You know I can!” Alex laughs along with Maggie and quickly runs away from the door.

“Play nice, sweetheart, she’s probably the only on who knows where the closest anything is. We kinda need her.” Lena smiled and opened the door to the rest of the apartment.

“You maybe,” she grumbled sarcastically. She laughs afterworlds and spins Olivia in the air after getting her from James.

They can do this. They have the support system. Now they just live. And live they shall.

~~~

**TWINS: JUST BEFORE THEY'RE ONE**

Kara had been up most of the night with super humans and extra terrestrial beings. Alex and J'ohnn have tried to give Kara as little work so she could be home with her girls, but work never quits and living never stops. Life carries on even when you just want it to stop for awhile. Lena smiled at the sleeping woman in her bed who looks as good as she was before being a bride, just turned wife, and new mother. She kissed the top of her head and shut the blinds to keep Kara's room dark. They've always wanted to upsize a space but since they're still so small and just barely walking, they thought keeping it cozy and intimate was the way to go. Lena's home was just a place to store her stuff without crowding Kara's place. The loft seemed homier. Lena's flat was overlooking the city. Large interior meant for important people who cared for expensive items. It wasn't a place for a child and family to grow up. She knows exactly the result of that since she was the child of the beholder of such loving estates.

Lena went into the nursery and held both Olivia and Adeline.

"It's just me and you guys today. Mommy is sleeping. Today is going to be fun." She smiled and bounced them on her hips as she walked. Causing them to laugh and giggle. She put them on the ground of the nursery between the two cribs in their big play area filled with stuffed animals, crayons, and all sorts of stuff. She put a finger to her lips to say be quiet and they copied her. Both super identical in their looks and actions. All three of them laughed as they played.

As Lena was tickling Adeline she heard a voice behind her, "ma... ma..." it was barely comprehensible but it pinged in Lena's head and she whipped around.

"Oh my god, Ollie. Say that again," Lena was siting on her knees in the yoga move "child's position" and she placed Olivia on her thigh. "Come on, Olivia!" She moved her mouth dramatically with the words, "Ma... Ma."

"Ma...ma," she cooed and Lena broke out in a smile that was wider than one she's ever produced. She felt tears coming in her eyes. She brought this life into this world and she's developing all on her own.

"Oh Olivia!" She cried and hugged her to her chest, "Very good!" She looks down at Adeline who was trying to speak but she continued to babble vowel sounds but no definitive words. Lena placed Olivia in front of her older sister and she kept saying the two syllables in front of Adeline who continued to try. Over and over again, but Lena could see she wasn't going to give up.

From outside the nursery there was a knock on the wooden door and the sleeping beauty, Kara, has woken up and peeked inside the well lit room.

"What's the commotion about?" She rubbed her eyes and flicked the blonde hair out of her eyes. She was about to come in when she heard Olivia's definite babble that was a comprehensible word. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she gasped. Lena looked at her knowingly, waking the superhero right up. She sat in front of Olivia and giggled. Praising the small child. Lena leaned into her wife. Feeling left out, Adeline used the small baby table as a lift as she pulled herself up. Kara gasped again and fumbled for her phone but everything that could go wrong with pulling her phone out... did.

"Come on! Turn on!" Kara yelled at the phone as Adeline's legs were ready to get moving in a standing position. Olivia on Kara's legs making it ever more impossible as she cheered on her sister in a series of babbles and giggles. Kara still not able to get a camera ready.

Lena stuck out her arms in front of Adeline, "that's it! Come on Adds! You got it!" Suddenly, the diapered dimpy kid took a heavy step away from the table and one step closer to Lena. Then another one. Then another one. All of a sudden momentum came behind her and she fell forward into a run right into Lena's lap. The two mothers cheered on the child and spun her around. Lena laughed and coddled the child to her chest. Adeline laughed and breathed into her shoulder. Kara kissed Lena out of the blue as Olivia looked up at them as she was in the middle of the two bodies.

"Look at our girls. Taking after their mother. Being all powerful in their own self and stuff." Kara teased Lena in a phrase indirectly aimed at her.

"Oh hush you. You're the one flying all over the house with them. What baby can say they flied before their first birthday? They were inspired." The two bumped foreheads and kept them together.

Lena whispered softly, "you owe me five bucks and a glass of champagne." She said remembering their tiny bet they made before the twins' birth. They made a small list of milestones and who would do it first.

"Yeahhhh... but I said Olivia would talk first so I think you owe me one as well," Kara quirks and Lena just laughs. Kissing her again on the nursery floor.

~~~

**FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN**

Four years passed so quickly and the two finally felt like they were getting settled in. The twin started to develop faster and faster as they challenged each other in doing something bigger and better. They started to grow and change into their own person. Though they looked exactly alike. Black hair and piercing green eyes. It's funny to look at them side by side sometimes because they'd turn their head at the same time to mirror each other and it feels like something out of a Stephen King novel.

The four member family finally traded the apartment Kara owned for a nice two story suburban house just outside the centre of National City. Lena was actually closer to her work, and Kara could fly... she was close to practically everything. Each girl had their own room, but they were pretty much together the entire time. They shared a bathroom that connected both rooms... who knew what went down in there. As the summer faded into the fresh fall season, the idea of them being apart was slightly frightening.

Olivia sits on the ground of the kitchen floor with her backpack on, slumped against the wall. She didn't like how much pink she was wearing and she was very verbal about it, but she put up with it when her mother Lena gave her the stink eye. Adeline was sitting on the granite kitchen counter where Kara was preparing two sandwiches where she packed them into their separate lunch boxes. Adeline's had some cool circuit board looking design and Olivia's had a paint splatter look. She made the lunch and did the according braids in the girls' hair. Kara has done her own hair for so long that she enjoys the time she can do each other's hair with her intricate braids.

Lena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. Pulling her back against her front, and letting her head fall into her neck. Kara smells fantastic all the time with a hint of vanilla. She watches as she delicately puts the sandwiches into their bags and hands them to each girl. Olivia eventually getting off the wall and coming to jump by Lena. Raising her arms above her head, saying "pick me up" without having to say words. Lena complies and spins her around in the process.

"Now remember what I told you all summer?" Kara said and looked at the two expectedly.

"Yes," they groaned at the same time as they go over this again, "what does my mommy do? She works in a fancy building just like every other person there. She's special but not extra special." Kara smiled as the two finished simultaneously. She brought Adeline off the table and let her arm hang down to hold onto her hand.

Pictures were taken and they walked down to the end of their driveway where they'd get picked up. Olivia was super excited to start school. Jumping around and playing hopscotch on an invisible play area. Adeline was a little more apprehensive. She held onto Kara's pants like her life depended on it. Kara put her hand on the girl's head and knelt down.

"Hey? It's ok. You're allowed to be scared. The strongest thing a person can do is admit that something scares them." Kara said in a calm and soft voice that eased Adeline's nerves.

"Mommy..." her voice breaking along with Kara's weak heart, "Where will you go? What will I do when Ollie is gone?"

Kara smiled, "Honey. This is time for you to be your own person. You may look alike but you two are so different personally." Kara pointed to Adeline's chest, "what's that?"

"My heart?" She said confused

Kara then pointed to her head, "what's that?"

"My head?"

"What's inside it?" She laughs and puts her hands on the girl's sides.

"My thoughts."

"Yeah. You have both. Follow your heart and think about all the stories you'll share when you get home. For once you won't live the same day as your sister." She laughs and Adeline eventually follows her. Kara ended up coaxing the girl to feel ok and join Olivia and Lena who continued to play invisible hopscotch.

"This is a sight," Kara laughs hard, "the CEO of a huge company, wearing a pencil skirt and heels... is playing hopscotch."

Lena raised her eyebrows, "Only when you let the kid inside you die does it go away," was all she said and continued to entertain Olivia.

"Fair enough," she raised her hands up in surrender.

Kara had a tucked in shirt, brown pants, and a braided crown. Work doesn't stop because she grows old and lives her family dream. She sees the bus approach and the two girls pile in front of their mothers. Hand in hand as it stops at the end of their drive way. The doors open to reveal a plump man that looks almost like Santa Clause. It didn't help he wore a bright red shirt and had a greying beard.

"Hello girls. You two ready for school?" He asked with a smile.

They nodded and hopped on the bus together. Going to the window immediately and waving to Lena and Kara who stood with their arms around each other's waist. They waved back and the bus pulled away. Only then did Lena break out in tears that Kara had been expecting. Instead of teasing her this time around she just laughs and pulls Lena into a hug and soothing her hair.

"Shh shh shh, it's ok, baby." She whispers to her.

Lena backs away and wipes the remaining tears off her eyes. "Right. You're right. This is pathetic. This day has been coming for like three months now..." she scoffs at herself.

"Yeah. A bit Lena. Let's get going. We got our own school to go to now," she laughs and gives Lena one more hug and kisses her in the driveway of their home under the early morning sun.

***  
Lena was stuck in a board meeting. Of all days she could be occupied with something from 2:00-5:00, it had to be the twins first day. Kara finished her article earlier that day so she could meet Adeline and Olivia off the bus. She spent the sunny afternoon drawing on their drive way with chalk. Different designs and colours she'd show the girl's when they get home.

At exactly 3:30 the bus rolls up and she can see the girl's faces pasted to the window. She smiles and waves at them as they bumble off the bus steps. They run to her and she hugs both girls in a crouched position. She waves a thank you to the bus driver and he's off to go fill another parents heart with love that their child is safe and made it through the day.

"How was your guys' first day?!" Kara said excited to hear it.

What she didn't expect was that Adeline went on a tangent of all the things she did and all the people she met. "Like this one girl... she had a really pretty name... uh, Ariel! Yeah! She was so nice! She gave me her extra pudding cup and called me her best friend! Mommy! When can I go back?" She bounced around on the drive way.

Kara laughed. She's going to remember this when Adeline is a good for nothing teen, sitting in their cave of a room, with her music blasting, and avoiding all intentions of going to high school. "Tomorrow, Honey. Then you can do it all over again." She smiled and let Adeline drop her bag and play of the creations Kara made. Olivia stood back, quieter than she was this morning.

Kara smiled and knelt down next to her, tickling her stomach to make the little girl laugh. She was successful in her attempt. Olivia giggled and fell into Kara's hug, "Now how was your day, Olive Branch?"

Olivia sighed, "I liked it, it's just that, I had to sit down most of the day. We had lunch but we were separated by class and Addie was all the way on the other side. I thought you said we'd be together forever? I tried to go to her and they told me to sit back down."

Kara sighed along with her but smiled, "Ollie. You'll be in each other's lives until the end of time. Which is a really far away time. You may not be together physically, like right next to each other, but in your heart and head. She'll always be there. You're twins you just have this connection that no one else does. It's like me and your other mommy. She's not here right now because she has work, but I know if she could, she'd be right here next to me. You should think like that." That made Olivia smile again.

"Ok!" She yelled and dropped her bag. Chasing after Adeline as they wound themselves around the designs and spirals. Leaving Kara in the dust. She laughs and picks up the girl's bags. Letting them be together after a long day. But the first one in a long line of schooling. She's an optimist but knows this feeling won't last up until university. She'll cherish the school excitement while she can.

~~~

**CHRISTMAS DAY. TWINS: 7 YEARS OLD**

The fire is crackling in the white fireplace surrounded by a dark red carpet special for the occasion, the living room is filled with multi colored lights from the mantle and the tree that stands up to the ceiling (Along with the tiny tree on the table, picked out and decorated by Olivia herself), the kids most definitely stuffed with a meal prepared by Kara and James. This year, family Christmas would be held at the Luthor-Danvers estate and since they're the ones with the kids, family Christmas is on Christmas Day instead of the day after. The kids were off in bed, pretending to be asleep, but most likely talking in the joined bathroom between the two girls rooms. They're too excited to sleep. Having a superhero in the family, made Santa all the more real and it would last longer than a typical family where the kids stop believing. The SuperFam™, priorly known as the SuperFriends™, sit in the living room with soft music, wine, and communal laughter. Kara sits in Lena and, across the way, in a single chair, Maggie and Alex share a seat.

They weren't ones to get it fancy dresses and have a huge ceremony. They got married the summer the year before and Kara still felt they were in their honeymoon phase, being that they can't go two seconds without needing skin contact from the other. Eliza couldn't make Christmas this year since she had just started a case study in her field. Accordingly, J'onn, Winn, James, Kal-el, and... that's it. Mon el died before the kids were born. He died aggressively... In a ditch... In the blackness of space.

"Wait so say that again?" James laughed hard nearly spilling the wine in his glass.

Kara laughed along with him, "yeah I'm serious! Adeline got one of the towels from the bathroom, found some paint cans in the basement when we painted the nursery in the old apartment, and dunked the whole towel in it. She then went on to run around the entire house, paint following her, trying to be mini Supergirl. She even had the shirt and everything." Everyone died laughing again.

"Hey. Let's start bringing down the gifts. You spoil them and you pay for it by needing to bring it all down." Lena said standing, quickly stopped by Kara.

She stood next to Lena and pulled her arm to stop her walking and instead into a kiss. A deep and passionate one that made Alex throw marshmallows at them, "god! You guys own a house! Get a room!"

Kara backed up and smiled, "you sit and enjoy they'll be down in like ten seconds if I do it. It's also quieter. You have nicer hand writing, you write their letters, we can share the cookies." She winked and quickly flew up the stairs back and forth. Slowly the den filled up under the tree with all different kinds of boxes and gifts. Green wrapping paper for Adeline and red for Olivia. Again. They will learn to hate those colours.

Lena finished up just as James and Winn were about to head out. They were going to head back to their own places. Maggie and Alex share a guest room, and Kal-el was only there to spend time with his second cousins who he treated as his nieces. He had to deal with matters back in Metropolis.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Have fun with the girls. Merry Christmas, Alex, Maggie." James said as they bumped out the door. Calling a cab to get them. Outside it snowed and would be a white Christmas. Kara always loved those days when she was a child. Once they were done with gift giving, she'd go out and play all day. Finally coming in for hot cocoa and Christmas specials on tv. Lena only just opened up to the holiday after Kara invited her to spend the day with her family. Before they dated that many years ago. Lena had always wanted Kara. Romantically first, but after spending Christmas with the Danvers she knew that even if she couldn't have Kara the way she wanted, then her family was enough. It filled the space where it was missing in her heart.

The four women parted ways and they each went into their respective bedrooms. Kara putting on a jumper for the morning and sliding next to Lena who was looking at her intently. In the soft light of the lamp on the night table, Lena looked like she couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried. She was calm and her eyes were the farthest things from intimidating.

"Are you sure there aren't three children in this family?" Lena laughed softly as she brushed hair out of Kara's eyes.

"Oh please. There are four very bubbly kids in the Luthor-Danvers household." She chuckled and shifted her body to lay inside of Lena's arms. Her face buried in her armpit and neck. Mumbling against Lena's shirt Kara said, "I love you Lena. They're going to love everything we've done tomorrow."

Lena seemed content with the answer and ended up dozing off herself after flipping the light off. Slowly and gently stroking Kara's arm as her eyes eventually stayed closed.

***

It was maybe five in the morning, all the "adults" in the house deep in sleep next to their lover. The only ones up were the two kids plotting in their connected bathroom like Kara predicted.

"Ok, so first we need to get auntie Alex and Maggie up so they can be in on it. You know mommy," Adeline said, obviously the brains of the operation, "if we're alone, she'll just pull us right back into bed so they can sleep longer."

Olivia nodded and looked at Adeline. Confirming in arrangements and they put their plan into action. They sneaked ever so quietly out of their bed rooms and tiptoed to Alex and Maggie's guest room across the hall. Opening the door slowly. Adeline opened the door and Olivia crawled through the opening in until she was against the front of the bed. Still out of sight in the darkness. She sneaked over to Alex who was facing towards the edge of bed. In the darkness Olivia laughed because she saw a line of drool coming off her face. She hardened her face and poked Alex's face. She only nudged off the poke, still locked away in sleep.

"Aunt Alex" she whispered in her ear and there was still no response.

"What's the hold up?" Adeline whispered from the door, "I can practically smell the chocolate in my stocking melting."

"Hold on," Olivia assured and she went back poking at Alex.

Finally after what seemed like forever Alex opened her eyes and saw Olivia staring back at her. She bolted up in the bed, effectively waking Maggie with her.

"What?! What is it?!" Maggie said with her eyes still closed and filled with sleep.

At least Alex was a bit more aware of her surroundings, "A couple rugrats got in," she giggled and picked Olivia up from the floor onto the bed.

Maggie was still in the state of sleeping when she said, "then call an exterminator. That's their job right? Get rid of stuff that invades?" She then falls back on the bed and tries to get back to the sleep she was previously in. That was until Alex slapped her butt and she was up and awake this time. She was going to tackle Alex and start doing... adult things... when she saw the wide eyed seven year old staring back at her. "Oh..." she said and listened to Olivia and Adeline both explain their plan.

They would basically just all rush the bedroom. Maggie wasn't really set on it as it was early on her holiday break from the precinct, and she hasn't had her morning coffee, but she agreed in the end. The four of them quietly moved down the hall because they're all aware of Kara's super hearing, even in sleep. They got to the door. One adult and one child on each side, ready to breach the room. Maggie mouthed, '3...2...1...' and the four of them went into the room. Olivia flipping the lights on and off quickly as Adeline jumped on the bed. Maggie was set on just screaming, "Merry Christmas," and Alex went to shake Kara aggressively.

Both of the women turned their face into the bed and groaned loudly. Adeline bounced on Lena, "come on mommy! Let's see what Santa brought us! Get up get up! You lazy bum!" She giggled like a seven year old to the allusion of a butt. She's a child. She's going to laugh at childish things.

Lena finally turned around and let Adeline ride her feet like she was an airplane and set her down. Rolling Kara over to get her up. Eventually the two were up and ready. Both of the girls waiting eagerly at the stairs. Jumping with excitement that Kara feared they'd jump off the stairs entirely.

When Kara said they could go down, they rushed down them. Immediately going to kitchen and seeing the half glass of milk and the partially eaten cookies. It took Kara every piece of self control to not just eat all the cookies but she refrained for the kids. The kids.... sure.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Olivia called out seeing the food eaten, "He came! Look! The cookies are all eaten! Why didn't he drink all the milk?" She asked and flicked the glass, thinking he always had all the milk.

"Well... he visits all the boys and girls in the world, so he can't fill up at one house. I'm sure if he wanted to, he would've eaten every cookie on that plate." She smiled and Lena bumped her hip knowing exactly what she's talking about.

Alex and Maggie came into the kitchen to watch the kids. Maggie going to the coffee brewer as fast as the kids came to read the letter on the counter.

"Can you read this to us, Mom?" She waved the folded letter at Lena's hip.

"Sure honey," she ruffled her black hair and opened the letter. Clearing her throat, "Dear Miss. Adeline and Olivia Luthor-Danvers, I've heard that you've been good all year! My bag felt really heavy when I got to your house. You should try and clean out that chimney though. I'm pretty sure I left some foot prints on your floor. Tell your moms I'm sorry! The cookies and milk were very good and I wish you a merry Christmas, sincerely, Mr. Santa Clause." The two girls laughed and jumped in excitement.

Next we're the stockings. Six socks were hung across the mantle above the fire place. Just below the bricks where the fire place was, were grey looking big foot prints. Adeline nearly had a heart attack when she saw them.

"Look look! He made a mess!" She pointed.

Kara sighed dramatically, "well looks like Santa can't be good /all/ the time."

Each member of the family grabbed their stocking and the children dumped theirs on the floor. Mounds of Christmas oriented candies came out and they licked their lips. They each also got a small webkinz animal. Adeline looked at it and smiled, but she wasn't thrilled with it. Wasn't much of an animal person but she didn't have much of an opinion on it. Olivia giggled and put the doll in her lap immediately. It was a big bull frog and she held it close.

"It's a frog Mom!" She showed her mothers passionately.

"What are you going to name it?" Lena smiled and sat on the couch. Watching her children experience the holiday she never could. Finding happiness with the event where it's usually filled with despair and countless empty bottles of gin.

"Hmm. I think it's a girl. I'm going to name her... spot. See? There's a big dark spot on her head." She pointed and Lena clapped

"Well I hope, Spot, likes her new owner." Olivia nodded and held the stuffed animal close to her chest.

  
In the chairs, Alex and Maggie filled each other's stocking. They seem to have similar taste... almost copy paste stuffings. Candy guns, the newest fast and furious movie, a couple of chocolates, but for Maggie there was a small plastic Bonsai tree, for Alex it was a small necklace that had the Super House emblem, but instead of an "S" it was a "D" for Danvers.

"Oh my god! You guys are perfect for each other. Where does one end and where does the other begin?" Lena laughed out loud when she saw the same freaking stockings.

Kara and Lena's were just filled with favourite candies and expensive chocolate. Lena always loved a good dark chocolate malt ball.

Finally, after all the commotion, came to the gift exchanges. Maggie helped Alex put on the silver necklace and they shared a kind, intimate smile. Adeline and Olivia both rushed to their gifts. Tearing apart paper and boxes. Loading up their sides of the room with a whole bunch of garbage that Lena tried to throw away just as quick. The big gift of the year was that each girl got a brand new bike. Planning on learning to ride it when the weather gets nicer.

The girl's eventually went off. Playing with their new toys and different gifts they got. Lena was on her knees behind the tree getting the remaining scarce pieces of paper. In the far back Lena saw a delicately wrapped gift with decorated paper. She took it out and met eyes with Kara.

"What's this? I don't remember wrapping this one," she continued to look at the amorphous object.

"Because you didn't. It's from me. My gift to you," she smiled and opened up the other side of the couch for Lena to sit in.

"You didn't have to do this. You've already given me a lot today. Like that expensive necklace, and that pillow I always wanted, and everything. Most of all, you give me your love everyday. That's the only thing I've ever wanted from you..." her eyes were vulnerable under Kara's smile and she leaned into her.

"Stop babbling and just open it! James helped me with it,"

Lena slowly unwrapped the thin square gift and it revealed to be a framed picture of the four Luthor and Danvers. They were in a park with the two girls playing in the grass in front of Kara and Lena who's hands were interlocked and smiles that seemed as genuine as they could get. A pure candid moment in the light of the sun and the particles of glowing grass around them.

Lena gaped her mouth and looked at the photograph. The family: happy and together. She set the photo down and Kara had thought she had done something wrong, but she quickly changed her mind when Lena captured her lips in a chaste kiss. They didn't break away as Lena continued to show Kara how much it meant that she was in her life. She loved Kara with all her heart. Only when she heard a smash like something breaking upstairs did they stop. They laughed as they looked up at the ceiling.

Kara spoke softly with Lena only a breath away, "looks like Adeline broke that statue with her new soccer ball you absolutely /had/ to give her," she rolled her eyes and slid out from Lena.

"Oh come on. That's not fair now... you caved when we were at Toys R Us in only a matter of seconds!" Lena retorted.

"I just did that so you wouldn't break down in front of forty other mothers because your baby didn't get a gift she SO needs," Kara was gonna be pissed at the broken stone statue but she laughed it off to lessen the force that was coming for Adeline.

"Guess that's our job," she laughed and out a hand on Kara's back and went up the stairs together.


	2. The Not So Early Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenage years of the twins and their two mothers. A little surprise bonus at the end that no one expected.

**TWINS: THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, YEAR 7**

The early spring night had a small breeze to it. Inside the two story house a window opens onto a overhang of the roof. Two identical girls, but obvious differences, clattered out the window. The moon high in the sky with a background of stars.

"Ollie!" Adeline called when Olivia went on to the roof with no sign of apprehension. She's done it multiple times since the window to get to the roof was through her room.

"Would you hush! Mum is in the kitchen below this window. She may be up cleaning your mess from those cupcakes you attempted to make." Olivia whispered back to her.

As they grew up, mommy was no longer an accepted nickname for a middle schooler. Mom became Kara's name and Mum was Lena's. It was just easier to differentiate who they were calling out for.

"Come on. You're not scared now, are you Adds?" Olivia scoffs and smirks, climbing her way up to the peak of the roof. Kara shared stories of stars and planets out beyond what's known to the human world which made the world so much more fascinating. Even more so to Olivia. She was definitely growing into the more creative child while Adeline was more systematic but space was a common interest to them both.

"What?" Adeline scoffed back, "no? You're crazy. It's just... cold..."

"Right," Olivia snarked and helped Adeline up to her.

The two sat and talked late into the night. Olivia leaned against the bricks of the chimney and Adeline stayed crisscrossed. Olivia had cut her hair shorter than Adeline who kept it long and straight. Olivia had friends who gave her a blonde highlight that made Kara go on a rampage. She just didn't want her girls growing up so fast. Knowing they're getting older and they're going to have their own experiences terrified Kara. The only steady rock was Lena. She had her punk phase in college whereas Kara never had one. She was much more accepting to the changes that were happening.

"So, Adds. Who was your first kiss? Huh??" She bounced her eyebrows up at her, "not getting all close and personal with that Wyatt kid are you?" She smirked and Adeline lightly shoved her.

"Who says I've already had it? What if I'm waiting?" She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Oh come on! Waiting for what? Prince Charming? PUH LEASE! You're not into those storybooks mom and mum used to read to us. You were always more interested picking at the tape against your bed. Come on! Spill."

"Ok! Fine!!" Adeline finally caved and started to tell the story of the summer just before.

***

_Kara and Lena had just let the two girls go to a sleep-away camp for the week to "get new experiences". In their own heads they knew it was to just get some uninterrupted loving. As the days went on, Adeline got closer to this one boy who wore these chunky glasses. He had fallen in the mud while they played volleyball and she brought him to the nurse just inside the main rec area. She sat him on the bench as the nurse patched him up. She left for only a couple of minutes but the boy had told her to come closer. Adeline being the naive child she is thought no better of it. He grabbed her hand awkwardly. Taking off his glasses he looked in Adeline's eyes with his big brown eyes. Eventually he had fell forward into her lips. Ending with the nurse coming back in and a very awkward exit. God she couldn't even remember the boy's name. What was it? Connor? Caleb? Celery? She couldn't remember for the life of her._

***

Olivia burst out laughing. Adeline hid her face with her hands, "I knew you'd make fun of me! That's why I didn't tell you!" She said, her face a full shade of red from embarrassment.

"My older sister is such a dork!" Olivia laughed and pointed to an embarrassed Adeline.

"Fine! If mine was so bad! What was your first kiss? It must be worse! I mean like, who would want to get next to the kid who could stand up and knock three people over because you're so clumsy!" Adeline said and crossed her arms again.

"Fine," she smirked, "you really want to know?"

***

_Olivia went to a birthday party for her friend Riley at the beginning of the school year. She was thirteen as she was now, but only recently. Adeline didn't want to go as her and Riley weren't really friendly. Olivia never figured out why, but it came down to a soccer thing between them. Besides that, Olivia went to her house where Riley's mother let her invite basically half the class. There was music and snacks and juice pouches. The good ones. Not the ones that get chunky after being out of a fridge too long. She dropped off her gift and hugged Riley. Only in the hug did she realize how tight Riley held her and how low her hands went. Down to her lower lumbar but Olivia just thought it was nothing._

_The party continued and like every middle schooler, a game of spin the bottle came about. The kids arranged around in a circle, Olivia was pretty close to Riley. She watched her through the game as she pecked some boys on the lips and cheek. There was still no same-sex kisses. The game went that if the bottle landed on you, you'd be the next one to spin. Riley just kissed, supposedly, the cutest boy in the seventh grade. Olivia didn't know why it made her jealous. Riley giggled with her friends and with Olivia, but she didn't share the same excitement. Eventually, Riley spun the bottle and it landed on Olivia. She has yet to be kissed that game and she saw the stares of her classmates. For once she didn't want to be the center of attention._

_"We don't really have to, right...?" Olivia said as a formality. Though she has two mothers, she knows not everyone accepts queer people. She knew when her mothers came in for career day, they were getting stares and disaffected grunts._

_Some people agreed but when she turned to Riley on her left, she was looking at her with an intense stare._

_"I mean... it's the rule of the game right? No exceptions?" She said slowly, to assess Olivia's reaction._

_Olivia was stricken frozen. She was a very confident girl, but in this moment she had the confidence of a shaking chihuahua._

_Olivia eventually nodded and she saw Riley close her eyes and Olivia leaned in. Riley didn't pull away when their lips connected and it didn't feel like a peck. It was something more. Riley was the first one to pull away, though. Leaving Olivia to her thoughts as the game continued. She excused herself and decided to come home. She liked it. Her lips were soft and she smelled like bubblegum. She couldn't admit that to her, could she? Riley had been so into that cute boy Alister... Olivia decided to never bring it up again._

***

Until now...

This time it was Adeline's turn to laugh at her. "That's adorable! Butt kicker, little Ollie fell under the trance of a girl. Mum is gonna have a field day out of this!"

Olivia's eyes widened and immediately went to grab her sister's arms. "You can't! Not at all! They're gonna get weird about it!"

Adeline laughed and bopped Olivia on the nose, "kidding," she smiled widely.

"You suck..." she groaned.

Their moment together ended by Kara flying up to the roof slowly. Her arms crossed as she caught her girls sneaking out of their room. "Well well well... what do we have here?" She had a smile on her face as her Supergirl suit was on.

"We were just going!" Olivia said quickly and pulled Adeline down into her room. So quick that she thought maybe her powers started to rub off on them. Their giggles going as fast as their heart rate though.

She laughs at Olivia's embarrassment and decides not to ask her about it. She has a job to do, and also. They're totally gonna date in the future. She'll hear it eventually. It doesn't take an alien to realize that.

~~~

**TWINS: 16 YEARS OLD FAMILY DINNER. YEAR 10**

Kara is in the kitchen, attempting to make a nice late dinner. Notice it's attempting. So far she's burnt two pot roast, three dishes of gourmet mac and cheese, and nearly took down the whole kitchen trying to just throw pizza in the oven. Lena stood back and watched the whole event unfold. Kara grumbles every time Lena smirks and laughs. Lena swirls the red wine in the clear glass and plays with her wedding ring. It was going to be a big night for everyone. Maggie and Alex were coming over so everyone in National City knows it's going to be big. It's "meet the significant other night". Kara and Lena have yet to actually discuss how they feel about both their children dating... at the same time.

Olivia hasn't identified herself to her parents but she's been dating another art girl since her freshmen year of high school. They've already met her plenty of times but really this dinner is for Adeline. She's yet to tell Lena or Kara about who this special person that Adeline think she hides well. It's been painfully obvious that she's been out with someone special.

Recently, since high school started, she's started to hole up in her room. Both girls have but Adeline especially. She's found interest in cyber technology and coding so she just sits in her room a lot on her computer or tinkering with something Winn has given her. The twins 15th birthday, Olivia got a new set of coloured pencils and Adeline... was given an alien communication device from the DEO thanks to Winn. They've both found their interest and passions, but Adeline has become quiet. Introverted at best.

Kara finally gave up and threw the pizza in the trash and went to Lena who was sitting on the counter. She put her head into Lena's neck and breathed her scent in. Finding comfort by something that wasn't burnt. Lena strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"The girl of steel finally found her match. One that can finally make the all powerful Supergirl submit. Domestic cooking." She laughs hard when Kara pouts in her own corner away from Lena. She just laughs and hops down. Going to the pouting child who calls herself an adult, and puts her hands on her hips and pushes her against the counter.

"I'm sorry, baby. Is there something I can do to make it up?" She gave fake big puppy dog eyes which made Kara look at her and give a small smile.

She just jutted out her lips and Lena smiled, not knowing if her tactic would work. She closed the space between them and they lost themselves in each other. Kara's hands roaming. The empty house made it very tempting to just take her on the counter right then and there. The thought was quickly interrupted by the front door unlocking where they broke apart. Both slightly breathless. They collected themselves by the time the door opened. Through the hall two girls, Olivia and Vanessa, but everyone calls her V, walked towards the kitchen. Both girls with a dark black but shiny hair and equally experimental with their clothing choices.

"Hey Mama L and Mama D," Vanessa said quite loudly and propped herself onto the bar stool. Olivia draping herself over her and kissing her cheek.

"V. Olive Branch." Lena greeted them, "your mother decided to burn every last ingredient in this house so I called back up. Aunt Maggie and Alex will be over with dinner." Lena laughed as Kara was taken back. Mouthing 'traitor'

"Ollie. Where's your sister? Has she told you who she's bringing? Have you made it clear to her that we accept everything in this household? Besides the obvious drug lords and other interesting characters." Kara asked her while taking off the 'Kiss The Chef' apron Alex bought her one Christmas. Irony.

"Uhh..." she turned to Vanessa who shook her head to stay quiet, "you'll see. She knows you two are super supportive..." was all she said and took Vanessa by the hand. "We'll be upstairs until dinner," she said quickly.

The two escaped to Olivia's room that's basically transformed into a studio apartment.

"Keep that door open!" Lena shouted after them.

"Of course, mum! I'll let you see the whole sex show that's going to go down in only five minutes time. Come on. I'm not an idiot." She said and still closed the door after they went in. Kissing Vanessa aggressively against the door frame. That's as far as they knew they'd go for now.

Back downstairs Lena rolls her eyes and just laughs at her feet. "I swear every day she sounds more and more like me when I was a child. No wonder my mother hated me."

"You don't hate Olivia and you know that. She's a teenager, and you're not your mother." Kara assured Lena with a gentle hand against her shoulder.

***

Maggie and Alex arrived only a couple minutes later but Adeline was still missing. Kara was starting to get worried and she was sitting at the window. Tempted to use X-ray vision and her super hearing, but Alex beat her to it and shook her head.

"Kara. She'll come. She's probably just working up the courage to show you who she is really into-" she was going to say more but Kara's eyes go wide and she looks between her and Maggie.

"No way. She told you who she's bringing hasn't she!?" She practically yelled. "Why can she tell everyone /but/ her mothers!?" Olivia was listening from the staircase with Vanessa just to the right of her. They look at each other with sympathetic eyes.

Olivia goes to her phone and texts Adeline,

{Olive Branch }- "Adds! Mom is freaking out because you haven't told her yet. You need to get here already!"

{Add and Subtract}- "I'm sorry! How is she going to react when she sees the only guy in the room!!?? How's /he/ going to react to a whole bunch of lesbos in the room?? This was a bad idea!"

{Olive Branch}- "I swear to god Adds. Grow a pair and get in here. They'll be fine. This is ironic as shit. Reverse coming out? ;) Have fun with that tonight. IF YOU EVER EVEN GET IN HERE!"

Olivia sent her message and she finally heard the front foot unlock and in stepped Adeline. Long black hair and an innocent untouched face. In her soft tiny hand was another hand much bigger than her own. Lena and Kara looked up and went towards the door expecting some biker chick with fifty piercings, but were most definitely surprised to find a tall, sophisticated boy behind Adeline.

"Mom, mum? This is Trevor. We're dating. I'm not gay..." she said so quietly and Lena picked up on how her hand tensioned around the boy's.

Kara was the first to smile and go up to Trevor. Wrapping him up in a very warm Danvers hug. He smiles with a dopey eye and continues to hold onto Adeline's hand.

"I'm Kara and this is Adeline's other mother, Lena. I'm gonna say you know Olivia and Vanessa. And those two over there," she points to the two women in the doorway. Trying to hold in laughter by Lena brooding on her own. Not realizing everyone can see Lena's emotion on her face. Aging with Kara has made an effect on her and she can't hide her feelings as well as she used to, "are their aunts and my sister, Alex and Maggie."

Maggie gives a two finger salute and Alex a small smile.

"Good to have a male in here for once." Kara says in Lena's absence and glares at her. "Dinner is just being heated up so we'll have maybe five minutes."

She finishes and immediately takes Lena into the kitchen. Olivia escaping up the stairs and Adeline leads Trevor towards the den where they sit talking quietly on the couch.

"What's with you? You've been quiet all day and when Trevor walks in you're all pissy." Kara looks at her. "This is our daughter. While we did suspect they'd both be at least queer because of having two very gay moms, but we have to accept her for whatever. I think it may be good to have a male to keep someone of this estrogen down. He seems like a nice boy."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lena hissed at her but kept her arms crossed. Not daring to look Kara in the eyes. "It's just that she didn't trust us enough to say something like this. She told Maggie and Alex and Olivia, why not us? If this is something's she's afraid to say, what else is being pent up in that little head of hers. She's introverted and doesn't have many friends. It's not that she can't get them, she just doesn't want them. Kara. I just don't want her turning into me..." Kara let her head drop when she sees what the underlying reason is.

She puts her hands on Lena's shoulders. Raising her head by a finger to her chin so Lena could look at Kara in the eyes. "We won't let that happen. She's happy. Have you ever seen her upset? I don't remember the last time she cried, and it's not because she's pushing down her feelings. Lena. Just trust they're making the best decisions, ok?" She smiled which earned a smile out of Lena. They exchanged a quick kiss before pulling the pasta dish out of the oven and putting it on to plates.

"Dinners ready. Let's go! Olivia! V! You have three seconds before I get up there!" Lena called up to the girls who giggled in response. They came bumbling down the stairs where each couple sat next to each other. Kara and Lena at the head. Maggie and Alex on one side, Adeline joining them, and the three left on the other side. Trevor and Adeline give small glances at each other. They played footsie under the table and a certain sister could feel the movements. Olivia looked between them two and made a fake gagging noise.

"God! Go back into secrecy! Their cuteness is disgusting!" Olivia shouts at them and Alex looks at her with a raised eyebrow. That was her exact reaction to Kara and Lena during movie nights. Nurture over nature. Doesn't matter where you come from.

***

Dinner went pretty well. Questions were calm and didn't seem to press anyone for an answer. Trevor was quite the student and seemed to meet Adeline in their coding class. Both nerds... they're perfect for each other. He worked on cars as well with his dad since his mother passed away from cancer when he was younger. He doesn't mind being part of the Luthor-Danvers family since now he feels like he has more mothers than he's ever wanted, but doesn't mind it in the slightest. They all helped clean up dinner and the two mothers send the pairs off.

Lena turns to Kara, "ok. You were right. Maybe I was a little caught off guard but I see he makes her happy. Have you ever seen Addie so happy around someone other than our own family? I'm glad we can get everyone together like this. Makes it feel all the more real that they're growing and becoming their own person. Finding themselves."

Kara breaks out into a smile and goes to hug Lena tightly. Connecting their hands as she feels the two wedding bands collide when they meet. "See? Olivia is happy, Adeline is happy, we're happy. Couldn't ask for anything better right?"

After another hour or so the couples parted. Olivia was latched to Vanessa on the staircase. Not giving a second without contact between the two. Adeline and Trevor were a little less showy as they stood modestly on the porch with just the screen. A little bit of privacy was enough for her.

"I hope my mothers and practically my second set of mothers weren't all that bad," Adeline said and her face was a full red. She played with his sturdy fingers and looked up to his brown fluffy hair and that same half, dopey eyed smile she initially fell for.

"Oh come on. You think that was a challenge? That was so much fun. They're all so cool. Your house is amazing. It's going to take a lot more than a couple of intrusive women to get me away. Adds..." his voice filled with sincerity. One that could heal puppies and bring back the dead. "I'm not afraid of you... of us. I'm here because of you and everything you have to offer. Having cool sets of elders is just a bonus. Do you remember what I said when I heard you had two mothers and you didn't want to come out as straight?"

His eyes pierced her soul as she grew some confidence, "You didn't say anything. You laughed your ass off," she snarked, receiving a playful punch because of that.

"After that, loser."

"You said you'd be in it through the ups and downs. You don't mind this being behind closed doors. You said having the secrecy made the moments together so much more special..." she smiled to herself at the memory.

"Exactly. I mean what I say. Now that the doors are wide open, we can live. We can just be happy together, alright? I put up with olivia and her teasing more anyway. She's the challenge. Her and V." He laughs and they have a small embrace. Her head falling far below his head and into his chest. He rest his chin on top of her hair.

Off to the side, they can hear soft snickering and when they turn they find Vanessa and Olivia dying laughing. When they realize they've been caught they turn deer in the head lights. The two rush out the screen and go to the two bikes in the drive way. Immediately pushing off and continuing their laughter. Typical sisters

Trevor kissed her slowly before edging down the steps of the porch.

"Have a good night, my sweet." He put a kiss on the finger tips of both his hands and sent them out. Adeline could only laugh hard at his antics. Continuing to smile while stepping into the house. Closing the door behind her.

~~~

**Twins: 17 YEARS OLD. PARTY TIME. Year 11 GOING INTO 12.**

"Ollie, no," Adeline groaned.

"Ollie, yes! Come on Addie! V's parents aren't home and there's a huge summer bash party! There's going to be everyone there!" Olivia pleaded as she pulled Adeline towards the edge of the roof towards the vine grate riding up the side of the house.

"Exactly! I'm not going! You can go fuck your girlfriend without the need of me!" She said and tried to pull olivia back towards the window."

"That's not what I was thinking!... at least not for the whole night..." she smirked which made Adeline gag even more.

Adeline rolled her eyes but that made her lose her strength over olivia and she was forced over the edge of the roof. Grasping at the grate hoping not to fall from the second floor height. The two landed on the grass as they looked up towards the full moon. Swimsuits underneath their clothes and olivia sneaks towards the bikes she placed behind the bushes the morning prior. The two take off down the street.

The two have never been closer. Though they each have their own personalities, they can agree on one thing. They need to get out more often from the protection of their mothers. Adeline kept her hair long and it flowed on the wind, and Olivia continued the trend of the one blonde streak against her dark black short, but wavy, hair.

They rode all the way to where they heard music from at least a mile away. They pulled up towards the house where every light was on, music was blasting, and there were already drunk teenagers yelling out of windows. Olivia waved up to the upcoming seniors as Adeline clenched her jaw. She was only known because of Olivia. She brought her out to do all these things. It helped that they both were conventionally attractive since their mother was a goddess walking earth.

They went into the house and both forced two cups into their hands. Olivia downing hers and Adeline just swished the liquid around in the cup. The haze of the people got to Adeline who fell closely behind her sister.

"Hey, babe!" Vanessa yelled over the music and behind a couple people. She came over and wrapped an arm around both twins. "How are my favourite good-for-nothings?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pecked her cheek. Vanessa gave Adeline a noogie and she pushed her off quickly. She watched as Olivia had a good time along with everyone else. Adeline has drank before with her own friends and boyfriend but in the comfort of her own home. She looked at the liquid in the cup again and sighed. She needed to get this stick out of her ass. She downed the cup fully as some of it came off her lips and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it with the back of her hands and yelled out the words of the song that came on. It was the beginning of the end for her.

***

Olivia and Vanessa stumble down the stairs. High and drunk but only because they were next to each other. Somewhat intoxicated but the most sobering moment in her life was Adeline table dancing with someone else's booty shorts on. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and her tank top has been cut to expose her arms.

She dances as guys and girls look up and down her. Someone hands her some mysterious drink and she downs it like it were water. She gets off the table to the floor and straddles some hot chick and starts grinding right on her. Hands effortlessly roaming as cameras started to come out.

Olivia and Vanessa rushed towards every camera and smashed it on the ground. Giving it the extra effort of smashing it with their boots.

"Ok Addie come on. You've had enough!" She tries to move Adeline off of the girl but out of nowhere she deeply kisses the girl. Tongue and everything. At this point, Olivia can practically smell the booze coming out of her twin's pores. "Adeline Emery Luthor-Danvers!" Oliva shouted to grab her attention

She was successful in her attempt and it drew Adeline's eyes to meet her sister. She got off the girl and winked at her. Olivia grabbed her arm and shook her head at the girl which effectively made her run. The very dangerous Danvers Glare. Works every time.

The three of them rush out of the house. Adeline getting distracted at every person that fist bumped at her and gave her a scanning look. Olivia militantly pulled her out of the house and down the street to a park.

The air was finally silent and the day entirely turned to night. "Ok Olivia. What the hell? I was having fun! That's what you wanted me to do!" She yelled at her sister.

Olivia flexed her fingers and pointed to her head. "Adeline. This is not what I meant! Do you even know who's shorts those are?! What about that shirt? Mum gave you that for finishing the semester with high honor roll! She's going to flip!"

"And? Who cares! You do all this stupid shit and she's fine with it! In fact, they're both fine with it. Mom and mum have given me all the attention recently because I'm the 'good' child!" Adeline yells back. They don't realize how loud they're screaming.

Olivia scoffs and puts her hands firmly on her own hips, "Yeah! Ok! I'm not the 'best' child, but I'm not dumb. I don't get drunk off my mind and go for a lap dance to a hot chick just as equally wasted! I get drunk off my mind with V and V only. I know my limits and my morals! Where are yours?"

Adeline turned away from her and shook her head sitting down as the initial buzz started wearing off and she came to her senses... slightly. "Olivia. I just want to go crazy sometimes. I don't know how to talk to people. I feel like Trevor is slipping away and when he's gone... who else will be left? Everyone follows this trend... come in, become a huge part of my life, and because I can't hold on to them, they leave. Ollie. I just wanted to talk to people once I got there, so I had a drink and every time it got easier and easier. I was having fun in a social setting for once..."

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples. Closing her eyes and listening to Adeline. She felt hands come from behind her and rest on her shoulders, a breath on her ear. Vanessa was going to head back to the party since the volatile situation has seemed to settle down. They waved each other off and Olivia took a seat next to Adeline. The more intoxicated one turned towards her and snuggled into her chest.

"I'm sorry, Olivia... I messed up didn't i?" She said and she felt the tears on her bare shoulder.

Olivia comforted and calmed Adeline. Not saying anything and just smoothing her hair down with her hands. "You know what mom always says? We're going to make mistakes, we're going to get hurt. We have to learn from each encounter. Addie. This is your senior year of high school. I want you to experience all the experimentation before there are bigger people in the world demanding stuff from you or demanding you do something." She lifted Adeline's head and pushed back her hair behind her ears. "It was bound to happen, but going forward, be conscious of what you're doing. I do stupid shit and I act like I don't care, but I swear to god if I ever see you hurt... I'm coming back with a vengeance that could take down 100 armies." They both smiled and hugged tightly.

"Thank you for pulling me out of there," Adeline said and stood. Shaky and she had to hold onto the bars of the playground, but olivia quickly stood up and replaced the bar.

"It's my job. And to think I'm the younger child," she smirked, earning olivia a jab right in the ribs, but they both laugh as they head down the road back towards their own house.

***

They entered through the door, not thinking anyone would be up... boy were they wrong.

Lena sits on the steps with her all-mighty-powerful glare towards the girls. Kara stands there in her supergirl position. Adeline started to hide behind olivia who just as equally wanted to get behind something.

"Hi moms..." the twins said in unison and it seemed the mothers were just as in sync as they started their tangent.

"Where the hell have you two been!?"

Olivia starts to explain-lie- that they were just hangling out with Vanessa and it just turned into a party, but the longer she went on the more stretched it became. Apparently just as they left, cops showed up and pulled in a good thirty kids for underage drinking and smoking.

"How could you two be so stupid?" Lena said and stood, towering over the daughters, "What would've happened had you stayed? We'd have to pick you both up in a cell. Actually, I'd probably keep you there to make you learn your lesson-"

"Lena, now don't be so harsh." Kara interrupted her and Lena was about to lash out at Kara as well for being too soft, but Kara's hands stop her in her tracks. Her touch immediately calming her. "We just want what's best for you. Adds? Your possible scholarships and decisions could be taken away the second they read criminal history. Ollie? You've already had a run in with the cops when you and V were caught spray painting your history teachers car. This shouldn't be a habit."

"But like. He totally deserved it! He totally diminished V to total submission with his stupid mysoginistic views!" Olivia argued her point once again even after a year since the event.

"No one deserves a giant dick with pubes screaming Nein, Olive Branch," Kara sighed in disappointment of how much pride the act gave Olivia. "That's besides the issue. You two understand that we just want to trust you to be on your own we let you do a lot of things. Give us the satisfaction that we're not making a bad call."

The two girls nodded. Adeline leaning against the wall as fatigue was starting to hit her.

"Now get her upstairs, Olivia... she's going to have a rough morning I'm gonna say."

The girls trudged up the stairs and olivia dragged Adeline to her room.

Lena looked at Kara. Finally breathing out as she hasn't said anything. Kara led her to the couch in the den and sat her down.

"This is what we signed up for," Kara laughed and Lena curled up into Kara's strong arms.

"Yeah... I guess we did," she laughed in returned and played with Kara's hair. Braiding the blond strands loosely and pulling them out. "Do you regret anything with them? They're leaving next year at this time. They're growing up and we're growing old... well. I am..."

"Enough. Let's not play the elder game now." Kara hushed Lena but she got free from her arms and looked at Kara intensely. "What?" Kara genuinely thinking she's thinking so hard that her brain may explode.

"Let's have another kid..." was all she said.

This made Kara shoot up and Lena continued.

"Let's let you have a child this time around. Both of our DNA. I want a child that's both ours. Our last child should be something genetically tied to us... unless that's stupid. What am I thinking? Why would you even-" her rambling is quickly interrupted by soft lips that could send her outside the stratosphere.

When Lena recovers from the bruising kiss, Kara starts to speak, "I would love to have a kid with you, Lena Audrey Luthor."

"Is that right, Kara Zor-el Danvers?" Lena quirked her lip up.

Kara nodded and tackled Lena on her back again. Attacking her lips with small kisses And the two laugh as the possibility of another kid is in their future.

~~~

**TWINS: 18 YEARS OLD. YEAR 12**

Kara never expected to be back here. In the same place they were almost 19 years ago. It was April when Kara started to double over in anticipation for quite the exceptional child. Kara and Lena, with the help of Alex, have created their own embryo which is now growing inside Kara. The super child will grow up to be half like each mother. While that's terrifying to think about, it's exciting. It brings a whole new light to the Luthor-Danvers residence. It helped that this time around it would be a boy.

Adeline and Olivia could not shut up about their new baby brother in waiting. It almost annoyed their respective partners even though they were just as excited. The family has lived with the moral of sticking through the worst and not breaking things off, even if they seemed impossible to get over. Trevor and Adeline have been pretty smooth sailing, even with her terrible self consciousness and her proneness to sickness. The family chooses to forget about the times olivia and Vanessa broke up or had their arguments.

It wasn't uncommon to find olivia on the train tracks late at night, drunk out of her mind with tear stricken face, or curled up in her room for days on end. She'd either be there or in some abandoned loft doing god knows what. They've had a good streak recently. The idea of another sibling has rekindled their initial attraction and love. Vanessa and Trevor are the only ones outside the family that know about Kara and the child. The two mothers don't exactly trust Vanessa's actions, but with something this important, they have to trust she loves the family enough to keep it on the down low.

Everyone has helped out with the new nursery, either with building and constructing by Trevor and Adeline, and painting done by the devilish duo. Everyone seemed to have their place. Some nights the twins would talk on the roof like they had ever since they were 13. Adeline had some concerns about leaving a new child at home just as they go off to university. Olivia agreed but she has trust in their moms that he will grow up to be just like them... well somewhat like them. Each girl had their flaws that they so desire not to be transferred to the kid.

"He's going to be an only child basically. By the time we're 30, hopefully married, and whatever, he'll only be 12. He's not going to want to listen to another set of parents. We can't really be his siblings until he's much much older.... he's also alone. With his powers and everything..." olivia looks down at her fingers.

"Hey. You just said you trust Mum and Mom to raise him right. He'll find his place. And you never know. There could be another special child like him out there."

"You could hope, Adds..." the two continue to look up to the stars in the comfortable silence.

***

Well... the birth was one that probably no one wants to experience again. Not that it was painful or ugly or bloody... but it was loud... very loud. Kara yelled out at kryptonian level on the lower floors of the DEO while she pushed her son through. Only to be met with a just-as-loud scream from the newborn boy, head cascaded in a dark brown, almost black, hair colour.

Once Alex and the other attendants in the DEO got the boy under control, they wrapped him in a bright blue blanket, much like the regular hospital and handed him to Kara and Lena. The second he opened his eyes they knew he was definitely going to be Kara's favourite child. He looked up in curiosity at these two beautiful women with just as beautiful shimmering blue eyes.

Lena leaned down to him and brushed her finger over him. She traded looks with Kara, her beautiful wife, and nodded. "Hello baby, Ja-El." He was named in a kryptonian origin but he was going to hold the name Jeremiah, after her earth father that shaped her into the woman Kara was today.

Olivia and Adeline looked over at their new baby brother and held each other. Eventually, each getting the chance to hold him. Kara and Alex had a couple words as Lena watched over Jeremiah and the girls.

"Our lives are never going to be the same, you know that?" Alex said making sure this was the last point where they could hold regret.

Kara just smiled and wiped the remaining stray tears from her eyes, "no regrets. Jeremiah is never gone. Our son will rise up to be just as great a man he is. Alex. Since when has our lives never had great shifts in it?"

Alex laughs and relaxes against Kara in the hospital bed, "The easier question to ask is, when hasn't our lives shifted dramatically?"

The two sisters share a laugh and end up falling asleep there against each other, both of them having a lot to deal with in the past couple of hours. Maggie and Lena both snapping a thousand photos of them for a scrapbook that's inevitably going to be made. Adeline and Olivia look and meet their new brother. Life is good. It will be good it's onward and up for everyone. Kara and Lena are back at it again raising their one-for-two kid, and seeing their two-for-one children go off to university. They have their familial backbone that can keep them up in a brooding storm. Nothing is stopping the Luthor-Danvers and their new member.

 **JEREMIAH "Ja-El" LUTHOR-DANVERS; BORN APRIL 16, 2034**  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this part. Hope all of you also enjoyed reading it. I'm planning for one, two at most, more chapters for their older years. I really want your feedback so I can tweak the next chapter to be the best. Little baby joining the fluffy fluffy family. Please comment and like and contact me on my tumblr: @Im-Gay-Whoops!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This was one of the Fics I've planned the whole way through chapters will come, but I need fuel to know this is enjoyable. There's many grammar and spelling mistakes, I know!!! Just comment on the content at least! Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
